One Last Time
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: [During NATM III) Emma Daley had been working alongside her father as a night guard at the Museum of Natural History for a good few years and during that time, she had gotten close with the inhabitants. When the tablet starts to go awry and lose its power, they realize that this may be their last goodbye as they head to Britain to figure it out. Will they make it on time? Ahk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Night at The Museum or anything associated with it. I do, however, own my character Emma Daley.

**I watched Night At The Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb the other day and I cried. It was sad yet beautiful to see Robin Williams final movie. This one, out of all of the NaTM movies...this one was my favourite.**

**warning**

_This will follow the movie so spoilers. Do not read..._

**xxx**

The sun was high above the city, with only a few clouds here and there, and the cool November breeze nipped at their faces as they crossed the street towards the Museum of Natural History with her father.

"I don't know what's up with Nicky, he's been acting strange." Larry Daley stated, clearly frustrated after coming home to find that Nick, had once again, had a party without permission.

His twenty-four year old daughter laughed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What?" She asked, "You mean like a teenager?"

"Yeah. That. I mean, he's being so rebellious. I don't remember you acting like that." He muttered more to himself, than to her.

"That's because you're getting up there in your old age, dad." She replied jokingly, laughing a bit louder as he sent her a glare. She sighed, her demeanour turning serious. "Truth is, I did act like that. One of the main reasons why I was sent away. Another reason was that we barely spent any time together."

"Well, I plan on making it up now."

Emma averted her blue gaze to her Larry and gave him a small smile. "I'll hold you to that."

**xxx**

"What happened to you, my dear?" Teddy Roosevelt exclaimed, riding up beside her with Sacajawea on the back of his horse.

Emma laughed, embarrassment clearly showing. "I was trying to get a door outside unstuck and punched myself in the face."

"You have to be more careful."

"Uh, I don't know if I can do that, Sacajawea. I don't know how."

That remark earned her both a chuckle and an eye roll from the couple and they chatted for a few minutes before they departed, leaving her to her devices in the staff change room. Turning her head back to the mirror on the door, Emma winced. Yes, she definitely did a number on herself, both the concealer and foundation she put on didn't seem to be working as it still looked quite discoloured.

Well, it was time to face the music, she knew well that she wouldn't be allowed to stay in the room for the whole shift, and with them knowing where she was, it would attract everyone that spoke to her.

Including Ahkmenrah.

She closed her eyes and smiled, he always made her laugh whenever she was down, listening to her non-stop talk about going to University again for Computer Animation, even though she already had both Photography and Early Childhood Education under her belt.

Even though they both knew that he didn't possess a clue onto what she was speaking about.

He was always there for her.

Emma couldn't deny the feelings she had for the Pharaoh but she knew that she couldn't tell him, she would never tell him. A few that did know her feelings for him asked her why. The reason was simple; it would never work between them.

She was alive and he was dead. Eventually, her life would end its course and she would be six feet in the ground while he still comes alive, never aging, every night.

In a rather morbid, Resident Evil type of way, he was a living corpse.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Emma glanced in the mirror once more before putting her things in her locker and heading out onto the floor.

Going down the hall of miniatures she groaned when she heard her voice being called by an annoying little cowboy who decided to give her the pet name of _Gigantress_. She looked down and frowned.

"Hey there Gigantress, have you seen Gigantor anywhere?" Jed asked, peering up at her from under his cowboy hat. "We need to...what on earth happened to your eye?"

"Dad went to speak with Attila about something, why do you need him?" Emma replied, completely ignoring his second question.

"Yeah, and what happened to your eye?"

"None of your business, short-fry."

"That wasn't nice!" Jed pouted. "I just was asking a question."

"What did happen to your eye, my lady?" Octavius asked, finally speaking up.

Emma looked at him and sighed, "I'll tell you later, Oct. Right now, I've got to go and talk to someone."

"Ah, going to talk to your lover boy, eh?" Jed taunted, receiving a deathly glare from her. She growled, bending to be eye-level with him. "Do you want to get stuffed down a toilet, Jed?"

He shook his head.

"Good. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." She said, removing herself from their company and walking towards the Egyptian Exhibit when Jed called out to her.

"Hostile work environment."

"Only hostile if you make it out to be." She called back.

"Hey Ahk, what's..." She trailed off, her eyes widening when she saw the Pharaoh lying down on the ground near his sarcophagus. She ran over to him, panic flooding through her as she dropped to her knees she carefully lifted him up by his shoulders and leaning him onto her lap.

"Ahkmenrah?" She asked, voice low with fright. Her heart pounded in her chest. She lightly smacked him on the cheek. "Wake up!"

It took a few minutes before he came around, his eyes fluttering open, chocolate brown orbs met her light blue ones and she sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

He carefully sat up, and looked around, his eyes finally something ahead of him. His breath catching, his face seemingly going pale, "I don't think so."

"What's..." Emma didn't finish her sentence as her eyes landed on the tablet. She gasped, "The hell?"

"I don't know."

She turned her attention back to Ahkmenrah. "Has it ever done this before?"

"No. Never."

She glanced at the tablet, a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she hesitantly traced her fingers over object and wondered what happened to it. The once golden tablet was slowly turning a dark shade of green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going into town to watch the movie for a second time tomorrow with my friend Elisabeth. I must say, even though it made me cry, it was brilliant, and cannot wait to see it again.**

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**xxx**

"I don't understand it dad." Emma said, pacing back and forth in the guard lounge and rubbed her face in worry. "I mean, when I was speaking to him, he almost fell over and passed out a couple of times, and whenever we looked at the tablet, a little bit more would become green. There's something wrong with it."

"I don't know what to tell you, Em. I'm not an expert." Larry sighed, feeling equally stumped by what was happening. He hadn't mentioned it to her, but all of the other museum inhabitants had been acting rather strange themselves. "All we can do, is wait and see what happens, after tonight's show, I'll go and talk with Ahk."

"I guess." Emma whispered, allowing herself to be pulled into her father's arms, leaning her .

"You worry too much."

"Dad, this is something that we _have _to worry about." Emma choked out, feeling tears well up. "These are our friends. Just what happens if this is going to affect everyone else? What happens if we can't fix it?"

"And we will." Larry kissed her forehead. "My Emma-Panda. We will figure this out, alright? I promise."

"Yeah."

"Okay." He nodded, rubbing her arms in a comforting manner. "Let's go home and get some breakfast and some shut eye. Tonight is a big night."

She nodded into his chest. "Sounds good."

Pulling away she grabbed her uniform jacket, gloves, scarf, and ear muffs and followed Larry out of the door. As they passed Rebecca she bid them farewell and they took off towards home.

**xxx**

To say that Emma could sleep was complete and utter rubbish.

Ever since she found Ahkmenrah on the floor, unconscious the night before she had been worried, and it double ten-fold when he would lose balance and look as though he was suffering. It was not like him and she knew damned well that it was because of the tablet.

She hoped that there was a way to stop it.

She really did.

Yawning, she grabbed her newly bought one-shouldered dark, green mermaid dress. She ran her finger over the crystal brooch that was on the left side. Green wasn't her most favourite colour in the world, but Emma's mother had insisted on her getting it.

Discarding her nightwear onto the bed and pulling over the silk dress, she put on her equally green, sparkling pumps and putting on a minimum amount of make-up, she put her hair up in a messy bun. Looking down at the diamond butterfly necklace she received from her great-grandmother for her nineteenth birthday, she sighed. Placing it around her neck.

Glancing in the mirror, she took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she looked to the clock.

"It's go time."

Emma grumbled as she walked down the stairs, careful as to not trip over her dress. As she made it to the bottom of the steps, she saw Larry looking up from finishing on polishing his shoes. He smiled when he saw her.

"For a tom-boy type of girl, you clean up well."

Emma laughed, "When I want to."

"Yes." Larry agreed. "When you want to."

As she grabbed her coat, making sure she had everything that she may need, vaguely listening to the conversation going on between Nick and Larry as he gave him instructions on what to do.

"Be good Nicky." Their father warned him as they both headed out into the chilly night air.

As they reached the museum, Emma was seriously cursing herself for even considering wearing high-heels. They were cold and sore and upon entering the museum she shivered.

Following Larry into the guards lounge, she helped him fix up his bow-tie. "You know, dad. Bow ties are cool."

"Well." He started, a twinkle forming in his eye. "I believe that converse are better."

"Let's just agree to disagree?" She chuckled. "In any case, you look dashing."

"Fine. And, you're not too shabby yourself, kiddo." He patted her on the shoulder. "Shall we get this started?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Let's get it done and over with. I want to get out of this dress and heels as soon as I can."

Sighing in exasperation Larry walked out of the room to gather everyone involved to make sure this event was going to go as smooth as it possibly could.

As she walked, Emma tried her best to make sure that everyone remembered their lines and when their cue to come out onto the floor would be. She went up to Teddy and Sacajawea, both of which did a double take.

"My dear, you look like a princess!" Teddy exclaimed, glancing to Sacajawea on his left and she nodded with agreement.

Emma looked down to the floor, her face heating up. "Thank you."

"Now, why don't you go find your Prince charming?" Teddy implied, winking.

She was like an open book and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, everyone else could still see right through her. Sighing she bid her farewell, and instead of finding Ahkmenrah, she took a detour and decided to visit Jed and Octavius but inwardly groaned when she saw both her father with Ahkmenrah beside him.

When Larry turned his head upon hearing the sounds of her heels on the flooring, Ahkmenrah did too, and she felt a blush coming on as she looked down to the floor as she stepped beside her dad, trying as she may to not look over to his right.

"My oh my, you look like a lady, Gigantress." Jedidiah whistled.

Emma's gaze narrowed in on the miniature. "What's that supposed to mean, toothpick?"

"I-I'm just saying that you look stunning."

"Like a goddess, my lady." Octavius bowed to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a kiss ass, Oct."

Larry laughed, and peeked down at his watch. "Two minutes before show-time. I better go see if Teddy and Sacajawea are ready to go, considering they're up first."

Emma smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Running down the hall, Emma shouted out to him before he rounded the corner. "Knock them dead!"

"Pardon?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Uh," She stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's an expression. Basically it means to impress them."

"Ah." Ahkmenrah nodded, and studied her, his eyes roaming over her body as he leaned in and whispered into her ear, her face going aflame. "Octavius is right, you look like a Goddess."

She cleared her throat and muttered her thanks as she grabbed onto Jed and Octavius and placed them in the palm of her hand, glancing back to Ahk she smiled. "Let's go see how this is going to go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Only one person caught the small Doctor Who reference in the last chapter **sighs** For shame! LOL kidding. Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday. :)**

**Also, I put a pretty cool character that hopefully all of you get in this :) And yes, I had to.**

**Enjoy the next chapter everyone!**

**xxx**

The show was completely ruined, and it wasn't even three in the morning yet. Larry was more than a bit perturbed by the behaviour of the inhabitants and he looked as though he was going to strangle someone.

All of the exhibits looked ashamed of their actions and knew that they were going to be getting, as what Nicky would call, a chewing out.

Emma stood quietly to the side with Ahkmenrah, hands clasped behind her back, and it didn't take a genius to know that he was nervous, believing that the whole thing was his fault. If he blamed himself, who was to say that Larry didn't either.

Emma moved an inch closer to him, her cool hands clasping into his warm, tanned one. He briefly looked down, a bit shocked by her actions but relaxed as she gave him a small smile, both of their attention returning back to the lecture going on.

"What happened?" Larry asked, pacing back and forth. "I mean, you guys were acting really weird tonight."

"That's an understatement," Emma muttered and sighed, this was going to receive quite the backlash and possibly have Larry and herself lose their jobs, considering that both were in charge of the night program.

" Dolphins are one of the most peaceful animals in the world, Attila, and you hacked into the ice sculpture like it was going to rip your face off." Larry shook his head, "And in front of Regis too."

"Reigo filbo?" Attila asked, his face filled with sorrow.

"Yeah, Reio filbo." His attention turned to Teddy, his voice sounding hurt as he spoke, "And Teddy, you held a gun to my face, what's with that?"

"I don't know what came over me, Lawrence." The President wrung his hands, shaking his head and looking up at him with utter regret. "Please forgive me, I wasn't myself."

Larry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration and exhaustion, "Okay, just don't let it happen again. I mean, tonight was _really_ weird."

Footsteps down the hall made everyone tense up, waiting for Dr McPhee to come down and start yelling at them for their screw up, but it definitely wasn't who they thought.

Emma went rigid at her place next to Ahkmenrah, who had taken note of the change in her demeanour. It also didn't pass anyone as Larry looked at the man coming towards them with surprise and awe.

The inhabitants were left in the dust as they had no clue who the man was.

Ahkmenrah ripped his gaze from him and nudged Emma's shoulder, clearing his throat to get her attention. She shook herself of the slight daze she was in and looked at him. He regarded the man with a nod, "Who is that?"

"Tony Stark of Stark Industries, was one of the world's biggest companies for weaponry for the military, known to man, but after he was taken hostage in the Middle-East a few years back, he saw a part of war that no one ever wants to see. In any case, he decided that his company will not continue manufacture weapons. The man is a genius." Emma replied, her eyes gluing back onto the man. She shook her head, "I vaguely remember someone saying that Mr Stark was going to be here tonight."

Tony Stark's eyes swept over the actors of the museum that were sitting on the stairs and to the side, taking off his sunglasses as he took the last few steps, a mere foot away from Larry and held his hand out.

The gesture brought Larry out of dreamland as he took the proffered hand. "Tony Stark of Stark Industries."

"Larry Daley, night watchman of the museum and head of the night program."

"Pleasure." Tony got right to the point, "I was out in the crowd when I saw what happened, now if it's all about publicity I'm all for it, but it seems to me that there was some sort of malfunction going on with the holographic projectors. If you would like for me to check it out, I'd be more than happy to."

"We appreciate your offer, Mr Stark, but we figured out what happened and we'll be fixing it in the next couple of days or so." Emma interjected, having an inkling that she knew just what the problem was.

How to fix it? Well, none of them were certain.

Tony Stark averted his attention from his daughter to herself and walked over to her, ignoring Ahkmenrah as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss, his lips lingering a little longer than what one should have before he pulled back.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?" Tony smirked, studying her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ahkmenrah's jaw tensing, he was becoming either jealous or knew exactly what she did about this man.

He was a billionaire playboy who could flirt and sleep with any woman he wanted and get away with it to.

"I'm Larry's daughter, Emma." She replied, her lips turning into a thin line. "I am also a night watchman, as well, as I help out my father with the night program."

After a moment he opened his mouth and asked, "Have you ever considered becoming a model, Emma?"

"No sir, I have not," She replied with a slight bite to her tone, if he caught on he never let on. "Besides, I like eating too much anyway to do that."

He seemed slightly disappointed, but instead of saying anything he reached into his pocket and giving her a business card. "If you need anything regarding technology for the projector's, give me a call and I'll come and help."

"Thank you Mr Stark."

"Anyway," He cleared his throat and went back over to Larry, "I am going to go, either way, good show tonight even if it was a tad bit...action than what some would like. I will talk to you later. Have a good evening, folks."

Once he was out of ear-shot both Ahkmenrah and Emma walked over to her father, a frown on each of their faces. "Somehow, I doubt his technology could help what is wrong, anyways."

"Me either."

Larry sighed, turning back to the other inhabitants, all of which were quiet throughout the exchange. "I need to go home and get some things sorted out there, Emma, you help out with the rest of the clean up and I'll see you at home."

"Aye-aye cap'in." Emma replied, giving him a mock salute.

"Don't be a smartass." He sent a glare her way, "Not after what happened tonight."

"Okay. Try and get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a _fun_ one."

He grunted and took off down the hall, "See you guys tomorrow night."

Emma turned to the groups and rubbed her hands together, "Now, let's get this cleaned up quickly, then we'll see about watching a movie or two in the theater."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Credit: **"Letters From War" _by Mark Schultz

**DEDICATION: **_keacdragon_

**xxx**

All the cleaning was done, at least an hour and a half before dawn would approach and most of the inhabitants were lolly-gagging in the lobby, waiting as Emma worked on the speakers and microphone before pressing pause on her MP3.

Once the music began playing, all talking ceased, eyes were all focused on her. Emma's heart beat rapidly and she took a deep breath, waiting for her cue to begin.

She placed a shaky hand upon her breast and opened her mouth, the words flowing out;

_She walked to the mailbox  
On that bright summer's day  
Found a letter from her son  
In a war far away._

_He spoke of the weather  
And good friend's that he'd made  
Said; "I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
and the life that he had.  
That's why I'm here today."  
And that at the end he said,  
"You are what I'm fighting for."  
It was the first of the letters from war._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Teddy and Sacagawea exchanging smiles with one another, and on the opposite side she saw Ahkmenrah staring at her. This earned a set of butterflies in her stomach.

_She started writing  
"You're good, and you're brave  
What a father that you'll be someday.  
Make it home, make it safe."  
She wrote every night as she prayed._

_Late in December  
A day she'll not forget  
Oh, her tears stained the paper_

Her eyes closed, willing her mind to wander somewhere else as she sang, the song, which meant the world to her and her family, causing tears to well beneath the lids of her eyes, and begin to stream down her face.

_With every word that she read.  
It said; "I was up on a hill,  
I was out there alone  
When the shots all rang out,  
And bombs were exploding.  
That's when I saw him,  
He came back for me.  
And though he was captured,  
A man set me free.  
That man was your son.  
He asked me to write to you,  
I told him I would, oh I swore."  
It was the last of the letters from war_

And she prayed he was living,  
Kept on believing  
And wrote every night just to say;  
"You are good,  
And you're brave.  
What a father that you'll be someday.  
Make it home, make it safe."  
Still, she kept writing each day

As the final bit came up, her voice began cracking slightly, tears fully falling down her face, memories of three generations of her family entered her mind.

_Then two years later,  
Autumn leaves all around  
A car pulled in the driveway,  
And she fell to the ground.  
And out stepped a Captain,  
Where her boy used to stand.  
He said; "Mom, I'm following orders  
From all of your letters  
And I have come home again",  
He ran into hold her  
And dropped all his bags on the floor.  
Holding all of her letters from War._

_Make it home  
Make it home  
Make it home_

Once the song was finished, it was quiet, for a mere second. Emma dared not look up; was she really that terrible?

As soon as she was about to turn away in embarrassment, the crowd started to clap loudly. She reached her free hand up to wipe away the tears, before going to the other side she stopped, feeling a hand being gently placed upon her shoulder.

"You have a beautiful voice, Emma."

Glancing up she saw that it was Ahkmenrah, he hesitantly reached up, less than an inch away from her face, before brushing the remaining tears away from her cheeks. The look in his eyes, she couldn't place, but those dark orbs bore into her grey ones and Emma felt her knees weaken at the intensity of that stare.

"Are you alright?"

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Yes, I am. Thank you."

He studied her again and when she went to speak, to assure him that she was alright, the words immediately died on her tongue when he pressed a slender finger to her lips. In a low voice he said, "You are so strong for all of us Emma, but, we all know when one is hurting. If you do need to talk, you know where I am."

She nodded, not trusting her voice as she turned back to where Octavius and Jedidiah were, decided to play _She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy_ a country song sung by Kenny Chesney. Emma smiled, laughing as it brought memories back from her high-school years.

Needless to say, she was quite impressed with both their vocal and choreography abilities. For a couple of miniatures, they definitely possessed talent.

Once their song was over, everyone clapped, whooping and hollering.

**xxx**

The night was almost over, around twenty-five minutes before the sun would rise, Emma and Ahkmenrah slowly made their way towards his tomb, talking quietly.

As they stepped in, ready to say farewell to one another, Ahkmenrah gritted his teeth and let out a low groan, his knees buckling, he would've hit the marble flooring if she hadn't caught him in time.

He didn't look like he weighed that much, but Emma knew that looks could be deceptive, and for basically a living corpse, he weighed more than what he probably should.

Slowly, she lowered them to the ground, removing her leg from underneath him, she leaned him against one of the walls of the entrance, placing a hand on his face, her breath hitched as she noticed the graying tinge to his skin.

"Ahkmenrah?" She inwardly cringed at how scared her voice sounded. She wasn't the one that was having any sort of effect from the damned tablet and here he was, looking like death decided to tap dance on his grave.

His dark eyes found hers, holding contact as his hand frantically found her own, gripping tightly. Fear filled his eyes and she felt her heart break, knowing well that there wasn't anything she could do to alleviate his suffering any.

By the time the episode wore off, his colour slowly returned, his hands were shaking and gasp after gasp of breath entered his lungs. She waited a few moments before helping him to his feet, guiding him to his sarcophagus, both glancing up to the tablet.

A little more of it was green.

He wordlessly climbed in, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking up. It was mere moments away before daylight would shine through the tomb, and the last words that came out of his mouth, were ones that would send her into tears.

"I am so frightened."

The museum was now eerily quiet as she leaned over the side, looking down at Ahkmenrah's remains, tears rolled down her face as she reached in and carefully trailed her finger's along his cheek.

"Ahk, I swear to God that we'll figure this out." She whispered to him, she knew that even during the day, he could hear everyone around him. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**This will probably be my last update for awhile (my trades course is five weeks, starting from January 13th to February 18th) and during this time, my access to the internet will be very much limited (as we are not allowed to have our phones during the week and we, as far as we know, we get our weekends off, except Saturday, we will be working for four hours).**

**I just don't know if during that time if I will be writing anything or not. I apologize in advance for my impending absence from the site.**

**In any case, I shall see you all after I'm a fully qualified gunner in the Royal Canadian Artillery ^_^**

**Enjoy this next chapter xD**

**xxx**

**Anna:** Mark Schultz is the artist

**Reader: ** Perhaps not a huge crossover between the two, but a few chapters here and there with him in it, haven't really figured it out yet. We'll see.

**xxx**

After the night before, and with being informed by a _miffed_ Dr McPhee, it had been decided that Larry would go during the day to the library to scrounge up what information that he could possibly get regarding the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, while she rested a bit before her shift later that night, however, with how things were looking, her concern was boiling over for her to know that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Not to mention, both he and Emma knew that their chances at finding anything to help get rid of the corrosion on the tablet were a slim-to-none chance.

It was something that they didn't want to admit, but for the sake of their friends, they were going to try their damnedest to try and solve because they knew that if they were in a similar situation that everyone, well, excluding the neanderthals, would do anything to help them.

In the three years that she had worked there, they had become such a major part in her life, she couldn't imagine that her life would be complete without them in it. The thought that their time of coming to life at night may be soon closing made her heart clench painfully in her chest, making her eyes water as images of Ahkmenrah and her other friends crossed her mind,

"I wish you luck." Emma said after clearing her throat a couple of times. Her voice was low as she helped her father with his scarf before he threw on his jacket.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "We will figure this out, Em. I promise."

His words were filled with determination and hope, while his eyes showed exhaustion and worry. She nodded, not trusting her voice as she watched him step out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Leaning against the door, Emma rubbed at her face tiredly, allowing her tears to finally fall before glancing over at the computer with a second's debate in mind as she finally went over and began her own search.

After a half hour of looking, she slumped in her chair and groaned, every single thing she clicked on regarding the tablet held the same, useless information. She didn't think that; _The Tablet of Ahkmenrah, forged by King Merenkahre for his youngest son, Ahkmenrah, for when he would take his place as Pharaoh of Egypt in the Prehistoric era of Egypt, believed to hold magical abilities..._

That's when she realized something, as she read that sentence again, she decided to open a new tab, typing in Merenkahre's name into the search engine.

She prayed to God that this would come up with better results.

**xxx**

Making sure that there were no oncoming traffic on either side, Larry sprinted cross the street, making his way up the stairs of the library two at a time, hoping that this search wouldn't be in vain as he sighed, opening the doors and stepping in from the cold winter breeze.

As he made his way to the librarian and almost had a heart attack when she yelled in enthusiasm, playing some sort of Facebook game, fighting the urge to roll his eyes upon noticing that the game that she was playing was _Candy Crush_, not understanding why people liked that game.

A few more steps and he was standing mere inches from the desk, he cleared his throat, making her sigh and sit up, looking up from behind her dark-rimmed glasses as she chewed on some gum.

"Uh," He cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Larry Daley, the night program director from the Natural History Museum."

"Ah yes," Realization dawned on her, "You're the night guard."

He nodded, "And the night program director. Ah, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find information regarding the _Tablet of Ahkmenrah_?"

She turned back to the computer, "Middle Isle, left side."

His thanks fell on deaf ears as he heard her tapping wildly on the mouse, yelling in enthusiasm once more.

**xxx**

He sat back in his chair, muttering to himself about the tablet, and reading his own notes that he had taken down on scrap pieces of paper from the recycle bin and slightly jumped when he saw the woman from the desk walking over to him with a cup of coffee in hand. "So," She sat down, "What makes you so interested in the tablet anyway?"

Knowing that he couldn't tell her the truth, he ran his fingers through his slightly graying hair, "Oh, you know, it's a hobby of mine."

The older woman nodded, her arms crossed over her chest again as she studied him picking up a photo from the desk and slanting it slightly so she could take a glimpse of it. "Though, I wish I could talk to these guys."

"Well you can't." She started, giving him a deadpan stare, "Because they're dead."

"Yeah, but what about this guy? Looks like a kid." He tilted the picture more and pointed to a boy, no more than the age of twelve stood there smiling.

A distant look and a small smile grazed her lips as she gently touched the photo and she sighed, as Larry gave her a quizzical look. "You-you don't mean to tell me that you actually know him do you?"

"C.J. Fredericks, he used to work here." She replied, handing the photo back to him as realization dawned on him.

"C.J. Fredericks...C.J. Fredericks...you don't mean Cecil Fredericks do you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is the last chapter as my course starts on Tuesday. Yay! (Unless we has some free time on the weekend to be able to work on this. Until then, love you all

xoxo

**xxx**

After the conversation with Cecil was done and over with, Larry sighed, leaning in the front seat of the car and closed his eyes before pulling out his phone and dialing a number and after a few rings a tired voice could be heard on the other end, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Em, did you find anything regarding Ahk?"

A sigh could be heard followed by a slight pause before she spoke up again, _"Well yes and no, just information where he was found, why the tablet was given to him before ascending the throne. Good news is...I found out where Ahkmenrah's parents are."_

"Yeah, so did I, and you'd never guess who I had a conversation with."

_"I can only imagine..."_

"Cecil Fredericks."

_"Bullshit!" _She exclaimed, _"Seriously? Is he the one who told you where his parents were located?"_

"Yes. He was." He sighed, rubbing at his face irritably. "Cecil mentioned something that when Ahkmenrah and his folks were dug up the locals there said that whoever disturbs the tomb that the end would come."

_"The end of the world?"_

Larry paused, licking his lips before talking in whisper, "...The end of the magic."

_"Well, what are we going to do?"_

"We have to take Ahkmenrah and the tablet to England."

A pathetic laugh could be heard on the other end, _"How the hell are we going to convince McPhee to allow us to do that? Especially after what took place the other night. He'll probably laugh in our faces."_

She had a point.

What were they going to do?

"We have to do something, Emma. If we don't..."

Neither one didn't want to finish that statement, and neither one didn't want to think of what would happen if they couldn't do anything to save their friends.

_"Okay."_ Emma sighed, _"Well, it's too late to be talking to McPhee now, considering our shift starts in a few hours, but I'll get ready and head over to the museum as we need to speak to Ahk about this."_

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

_"Yeah, bye."_ Once the line on the other end went dead, Larry leaned his head back and sighed, running his fingers through his slightly graying hair before starting the car and pulling off from the curb and onto the street.

**xxx**

As the sun began to set, Emma sat at the lobby, buds in her ears and Owl City's _Shooting Star_ softly played. Her head had a dull ache and she rubbed absentmindedly at her temples in an attempt to stave off an actual headache from forming.

A second later a warmth filled the museum and then a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, prompting Emma to open her eyes, she did so, eyes looking up into the concerned faces of Sacajawea, Ahkmenrah, and Teddy.

"Everything alright my dear?" Teddy asked in a low voice.

His question received a hesitated head shake as she sat up and removed the buds from her ears and turned off her MP3. "Honestly Teddy? No. No it's not and right now," She looked to Ahkmenrah then, "We need to talk."

Ahkmenrah's heart skipped a beat at the tone in which she spoke to him. He paused a moment before nodding to the staircase. "Let's go back to my exhibit then."

She nodded, her heart feeling a bit heavy as they wordlessly went to Ahkmenrah's exhibit, trying to ignore the look of worry on his young face as they stopped in front of his sarcophagus, her eyes snapping up to the tablet and feeling her eyes watering up again upon noticing that a little less than half was now green. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to stop her lips from trembling when she felt Ahk put a hand on her shoulder and giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"What is troubling you?"

She hesitated a moment, not really trusting her voice, but the pained whisper she uttered caused Ahk's heart to drop. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about?"

She gestured to the tablet, "Dad...dad went to see Cecil regarding the tablet and he said that when he was there during the excavation of your tomb that the locals said; _the end will come_. Ahk...what if...what if we can't stop this? What happens if this is the last time we'll..."

The Pharaoh was speechless, unsure of what to do as he watched Emma break down, her shoulder's shaking as she leaned her head against her arms, stifling her sobs. Ahk sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, and grabbed one of her hands and rubbed the back of her hand, giving a reassuring squeeze as he spoke softly to her, "We shall figure this out."

She lifted her head and before she could Ahk removed the remaining tears from her face. "S-sorry."

"For what?"

"Breaking down like that, it must seem childish and self-centered doesn't it?"

"What? No." He said, jumping to crouch in front of her, taking her other hand in his. "You are worried for our well-being and there is nothing self-centered about that whatsoever. You have a kind and gentle heart."

"Thanks..."She nodded as she received a small smile from the King before continuing on. "Now, is there anything else that you and the Guardian of Brooklyn have found out?"

"Yes." She replied, "Your parents are at the British Museum."

His expression brightened considerably when she mentioned this. "That is fantastic, we must go to England."

"Ahk, there is a small problem with that..."

"What would that be?"

"McPhee." She said in a deadpanned voice, "I don't think he'll approve of us taking away the tablet and a four-thousand year old mummy to fix the tablet when he barely knows that it's actually magical."

He thought for a moment, "So what is the plan?"

She shrugged, "Dad is going to speak with him in the morning to request permission to take you to Britain."

"I pray to the Egyptian Gods that it works."

"Same here." She shook her head and gave a half sob, half laugh as her eyes watered again, "If he doesn't..."

"Do not think about that."

"I can't help it Ahk." She whispered. "I had lost a few great friends already...I don't-I can't...I'd rather not say goodbye, not again, not to all of you who mean the world to me...I..."

"Emma." Ahk's voice cut through, causing her to sigh softly. "Stop."

Her mouth clamped shut.

"Look at me."

She did so after a moment's hesitation.

"If it so happens that McPhee doesn't trust your father's word, I shall show convince him otherwise, divulging him the secret of the tablet. We will not bid our farewell under these circumstances, I will not allow it. Do you understand? Good. Do not give up, Emma."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all!**

**Sorry for the long wait in an update from me, a few things have come up, (one being course I mentioned before) but also a few things in RL that is getting annoying.**

**I apologize for the wait and that I hope you like this chapter.**

**Any mistakes will be rectefied later.**

**Enjoy!**

Emma, needless to say, was quite surprised, yet relieved upon learning that McPhee had taken her father's words to heart and allowed Larry permission to take both Ahkmenrah and the tablet to London to find his parents.

She just hoped that they reached it in time.

As they were boarding the plane, Nick was complaining, "Dad, you know that I could've just stayed at the apartment by myself right?"

"Yeah, no, that's not going to happen for awhile." Larry replied, sending his son a sharp look.

"Yeah? Just so you can have another party and trash the apartment again? No offence, little brother, but I'm not willing to clean up your mess again."

It was Nicky's turn to roll his eyes. "I wasn't going to have a party."

A lone brow rose at his statement, "Right. Sure you weren't."

"That's enough you two." Larry sighed, glancing at his watch before looking back at them again. "We have more important things to worry about, we don't need to add the stress of sibling rivalry to this entire situation, do we?"

"No." Emma sighed, "You're right."

"Sorry dad."

"Come on." Larry gestured to the plane, "Let's get our seats, it's going to be a long flight."

_...Eight hours later..._

A long flight was right.

Emma rubbed at her eyes tiredly, looking at the scenery before them.

"It's beautiful here." Larry commented, leaning against one of the bridges overlooking the river.

"Yeah, it is."

The sun was beginning to set and both Larry and Nick began arguing again, this time with the fact that Nick wanted to DJ in Ibiza instead of going to college.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Dad, I think if he wants to do it, he should." She glanced over at Nick, "However, I think before he decides to do such that he should, at least, take online Spanish classes so he won't be that far up shit creek."

"What have I told you about swearing, Em?"

"Don't change the subject." She snapped, not really in the mood for this, hating having the conversation quickly switch over to her. "Besides, I'm an adult."

"Sorry." He sighed, rubbing at his face in frustration. "She's right, Nicky. Can you at least take an online course for Spanish?"

Nick shrugged, "I guess I could."

Emma wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulder and grinned, "I got to say though, Nick. It sounds like fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Larry cleared his throat to capture his children's attention and waited before their focus was on him and once he did he pointed at the darkening sky, "Where the sun is setting, we should get going."

Slowly, they headed towards the van and Emma sighed, wondering if their little plan was going to work. What if they found his parents and they didn't know what was going on with it?

What happens if this was the last time they were ever going to spend with Ahkmenrah?

"Hey, Em, you alright?"

Her dad's voice cut in through her thought and she looked up, blinking at him. "Sorry, wasn't listening. What'd you say?"

Larry repeated himself and she shrugged, hoping that he would drop it as there was no need for her to discuss what was going on in the little mind of hers, considering that they were all worried about the well-being of Ahk and the others.

"So, what's the plan here dad?"

"Well, once the tablet brings Ahkmenrah to life he's going to sneak us in, now both of you get down."

"Wait, what?"

"Just - both of you get down, come on, part of the adventure you two."

"God, this is cramped," Emma mumbled, trying to get into the middle of the seats, listening to the woman named Tilly speaking and she almost snorted when Tilly began speaking about how amazing it was to be a security guard in America.

_"Well, it must be wicked being a security guard in America." _She exclaimed excitedly, _"With your gun, with the silenca, with your ninja swords..._"

"Are you kidding me?" Nick mouthed to Emma, and was met with a strange expression plastered on her face.

They grimaced upon hearing the guard mentioning that she had to confirm the delivery for their conservation department in which Larry tried to deter but was unsuccessful, but they breathed a sigh of relief once she said that they were legit.

Glancing at her watch, Emma groaned, feeling her feet falling asleep in the awkward position she was sitting in and had to remind herself that in just forty-five minutes until the magic of the tablet would soon bring him to life and then they could go in, hopefully find out the information that they required, fix the problem, and get the hell out of there.

When the van began moving towards the gate, Emma thanked whatever God listened as she slowly stood up from her place and both her and Nick left, looking in the side-view mirrors at their father, who was hiding out of sight of the guard shack.

"That was the longest forty minutes of my life..." Nick complained, watching Tilly like a hawk as Larry gave them entrance as they quickly made their way over to the storage shed, knocking on the door, and waiting for Ahkmenrah to open the door.

"I don't know about you two," Emma began, "But this sounds very against the law right now."

"Oh no, they have a totally different legal system than what we have."

"I think 'breaking and entering' into any place around the world is illegal..."

Before Larry could answer, the door opened, revealing Ahkmenrah and they quickly stepped inside to begin the real fun.


	8. Chapter 8

If anything was considered a facepalm moment, now would've been a good time to do so as she looked and almost laughed at the unimpressed look on her father's face upon seeing the newest neanderthal jumping up from the box, wearing an excited expression on his face.

In the limited amount of time she got to know the neanderthal, La, Emma could feel herself warming up to him and almost laughed at the childish, jealous nature of the rugged man as he deliberately pushed Nick out of his way as he followed Larry to the door.

"How are you doing?" Emma turned to her head to look at Ahkmenrah and her smile dropped slightly at the sight of him. He looked more worse for wear and was beginning to look a bit grey in areas. Whether or not it was the lighting, but even if it was, he still didn't look that great.

"You're asking me this?" She asked softly, "You look horrible."

He looked away, "Thanks."

"I didn't mean it as offensive Ahk but this whole thing has been affecting you the most, hasn't it?"

"It's been affecting all of us, Emma."

"That's not what I meant." She sighed, turning fully to look at the young Pharaoh, "You and the tablet are connected, it belongs to you, and the fact that mostly everyone else is made out of wax and this is your original body, you must be feeling it more than the others."

He didn't say anything and she felt her stomach drop as she, without thinking, placed a gentle hand on his arm and gave a gentle squeeze which earned her a small smile. "I am fine."

She sighed, giving him a small smile, one that she was certain he knew was completely fake as she knew that his words were nothing but a lie and that he was not fine. "Can I at least ask you one question?"

"And what is that?"

She opened her mouth to speak, feeling hesitant for a moment, taking a deep breath, "Are you in any sort of pain because of this?"

It took him a moment to finally answer, but it confirmed her fears when he gave her a nod, averting his gaze from her.

Emma sighed, pursing her lips as she reached down and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand as she looked up, snorting when she saw her father still fighting with La to be the door guard.

"Stay there, La." La looked back at her and she gestured to the door, to which he stayed put. Larry turned his attention back to her, his expression thankful as he sighed with relief and glanced at his watch.

"So, Lawrence what is the plan of attack?"

"Uh, well, we're going to go to Egypt and find Ahk's parents and hopefully get the tablet fixed."

There's the word that made everyone silently cringe, _hopefully_.

There was no guarantee that this plan would work.

There was no guarantee that they could undo the corrosion on the tablet.

And as Emma glanced at the tablet in Ahkmenrah's hands she felt her heart skip a beat as just a little bit more was green.

She prayed to whatever God, to anyone willing to listen, that they could fix this. She gritted her teeth, her vision blurring from fresh set of tears wanting to spill. She quickly blinked, glancing up at the ceiling, willing them to disappear.

"So, we should probably get going now, then." Nicky said slowly, following Larry with Emma and Ahkmenrah on his heels as they quickly made their way through deeper into the museum.

"Uh, you guys hear that?" Larry asked, slowing down until he fully stopped, everyone stood still as they listened to the sounds of approaching footsteps - footsteps that sounded too large to be human.

"Hear what?" Nick asked in a hushed tone.

No one answered as they waited to see what would emerge from either side of the hall. Emma held her breath for what felt like an eternity before a triceratops skeleton made itself known, seemingly staring at them.

"That."

"What are we going to do?" Nicky's brows scrunched together, "Dad? What are you doing?"

"I know how to handle this guy."

"How?" Teddy inquired, glancing at the night guard curiously.

"How do you think I tamed Rexy?" He smirked, walking over to the wall and glancing up at the hog and then to the bone that was underneath, gesturing to it. "You mind?"

It shook his head quickly, turning its attention back to the skeleton that was still at the end of the corridor.

"Hey there. I bet you're not so mean, are you? Huh? No, I bet you're not so mean. Nah, you're just a little puppy. You're just a little puppy that wants to play fetch? You want to play fetch?" The dinosaur got into a playing stance, and they all stared in all, watching as Larry threw the bone, in which it was caught in between the jaws of the dinosaur, only to have it broken in two and be roared at.

"Lawrence, might I suggest a different strategy?"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"RUN!" Teddy yelled, as all of them began running in the direction they had came, listening to the pounding footsteps of the triceratops behind them. Quickly, they made for the medieval area of the museum and locked the door.

"Get back!"

Just as the words left Emma's mouth, Larry, Emma, and Nick were thrown backwards as the door was splintered to pieces. A sickening crack could be heard as Emma's skull met the floor, white and yellow spots blurred her vision as she struggled to stand up. Distantly, she heard her name being called, but to know what it was, she wasn't certain.

She blinked a couple of times, feelings someone's hands on her shoulder as she was dragged away. They sat her on the floor, gently patting her cheeks to get her attention. She moaned, her head moving from side to side as her eyes took a moment to focus in on her surroundings.

"Are you alright?" Teddy's voice rang through the fog, coming from her right.

"Hmm?"

"Her head hit the floor pretty hard."

"Ow." She moaned, her hand was shaky as she lifted it up, searching for someone to grab onto. A warm hand snaked its way into her own and squeezed, she looked up and saw the concerned look on Ahkmenrah's face then over to Sacajawea who came over and knelt down, placing a hand on her forehead.

"She seems to have a small concussion, but otherwise fine." She said to the gang as they surrounded her, she looked back down at Emma. "Are you alright?"

"I think so." Emma whimpered, "My head is killing me."

"No doubt." Sacajawea held up her hand, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She scrunched to see, the hand coming into focus after a few seconds. "Three?"

"Good." She patted Emma's knee. "Just sit there, Larry is dealing with the triceratops still."

"Hmm." Emma replied, blinking a couple more times and with the help of both Teddy and Ahkmenrah, she was sitting up a bit straighter and she craned to see Larry in time to save Attila and himself from being flattened. She frowned, noticing a medieval knight coming over to Larry as he stood up. "Who's that?"

"Have no idea."

She watched as he held out his sword for Larry to take, to which he dropped from the weight of the metal and watched as the Knight quickly turned around and punched the triceratops in the face.

With open jaws, they watched in awe as the dinosaur yelped, tail sticking between its legs as it trudged away from them.

"That was pretty cool." Nicky exhaled, being quite impressed by the Knight.

Larry turned around, did a double take and cursed, quickly moving over to where she was, "Oh man, are you alright, Em?"

She nodded, trying to not wince at the pain that flared at the base of her skull. "I will be."

"What happened, m'lady?" She looked up at the Knight. She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, just hit my head, I'll be fine."

"Thank you for helping us."

"It is of no issue." He took off his helmet and bowed his head, and Emma's brows practically rose into her hairline when he introduced himself.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Sir Lancelot, at your service."


	9. Chapter 9

Emma swore that if anything more was to go wrong that night she was going to lose it, and she was going to hurt whoever was responsible. Her head was killing her, and honestly, if another person was going to ask her if she was alright one more time...

"My Lady, how are you feeling?"

She bit back a sarcastic remark, and closed her eyes to try and not tell the Knight off. She glanced over to Lancelot as he strode over to her, falling in step with her as they continued on their journey through the British museum. She watched as he held out an arm for her, grunting in response as she took the proffered arm and sighed.

"Fine. Not going to lie, the head is aching a bit though."

"Do you wish for me to carry you to our destination?"

"Excuse me?" Emma asked incredulously, never being asked that before. She snickered, a lone brow rising as she shook her head slightly. "Thanks, but not thanks. I'm good. Besides, I think I'd break your back if you tried anyway."

"Nonsense! It is a Knight's duty to help a woman in need. I assure you that it would be of no bother." His startling blue eyes swept over her body, "And a woman with such beauty deserves nothing less, my lady."

"Hmm." _Oh buddy, you're a piece of work. _Emma thought, not really sure whether or not she should take his comment as a complement or an insult. Sure, she was a woman, and a woman was, for the most part, less physically strong than a man, but to think that just because she was dealing with an injury didn't mean she needed to be cared for. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the feeling of punching the man in throat and she had to hold up her hand to stop him from entering her personal bubble. "I assure you, Sir, that this _woman in need_ doesn't need help thanks. I am fine."

He bowed to her, "As you wish. Now, if you excuse me, I must be off to inquire if _dangly bells_ needs my assistance, my lady." Then stalked off to be with her father and brother who were currently ahead of the group. She rubbed tiredly at her temples, wondering if she was going to be able to deal with him before she strangled him, thinking that if she actually tried to strangle him if it would work, considering he was a wax figure.

She stopped what she was doing when she heard the jingling of a certain Pharaoh's jewelry coming up beside her. She looked up to meet the concerned look she was currently receiving from Ahkmenrah.

"Are you certain you are fine?"

She nodded, "I will be."

She noticed Ahkmenrah's gaze narrowing in on Lancelot as he, unintentionally spat out; "Are you certain that you wouldn't prefer to be carried to the Egyptian wing?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked, feeling slightly defensive, as if he was directing his anger at her. Then it dawned on her, "Oh My God, are you jealous of Lancelot? You? Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King, Ruler of the land of his father jealous?" She glanced quickly to the knight and back at Ahkmenrah, "Really?"

Ahkmenrah's shoulder's sagged slightly as he looked away, not meeting her gaze, and Emma knew that he was embarrassed at his actions. She gave a small sigh when he eventually gave her a quick nod and she took one last step closer to him, closing the distance between them as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why? What is it about him that makes you jealous of him?"

Reluctantly he replied to her question, but it was so low she couldn't understand what he said, "What?"

"Because I do not want to lose you to _him_." Ahkmenrah replied a little louder, putting more emphasis on the word 'him' as he jerked his head in the direction that Lancelot was in.

"What makes you think that you're going to lose me to him?" Dark brown eyes gazed to her for a brief moment before looking down to the ground. "Ahk?"

"I...care for you, Emma. More than what Ra cares for the Egyptian land."

A slight tinge of pink dashed across Emma's cheeks as his statement sunk in. Biting her bottom lip she stepped closer and reached down, intertwining their fingers together. Ahkmenrah looked up, eyes wide as he looked into her bright orbs and gave her a small smile. "Do you...?"

She nodded, "I care for you too."

His heart skipped a beat as he stared into the young woman's eyes and saw nothing but truth in them as he leaned his head in closer to hers, and she did the same, until their lips met, molding perfectly together in a shy, yet tender kiss before pulling apart a moment later.

When they pulled apart, their faces held a full-blown smile as Ahkmenrah's face seemed to hold a darker tone in the cheeks while Emma's held a nice pinkish hue. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, she had always wondered what it would've been like to kiss Ahkmenrah, knowing that she had liked him more than a friend for a few years now, but never told him, but now, knowing that he liked her back...

It was even more wonderful than what she could ever imagine.

Leaning in closer she whispered in his ear, "We have more important things to worry about, but know that Lancelot will not take me from you. No matter how hard he tries."

Ahkmenrah nodded, smiling at her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her frame in a hug, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I apologize for acting like a small child."

"I probably would be the same way if someone was acting like that with you."

Before Ahkmenrah could say anything to her, they were interrupted by Larry, who didn't sound all that happy while he pointed his phone in the direction of the Asian exhibit, glancing from his phone, to the entrance, to them, then back to his phone. "Hey guys, I think we're going to have to cut through Asia."


	10. Chapter 10

To say that Sir Lancelot wasn't getting on anyone's nerves would've been one hell of a blatant lie. As she glanced around at all of the group members currently in their presence Emma could tell that a couple of them were willing to tie him up, throw him up on the roof, and let the sun handle him.

It was cruel, but if she was going to admit to anyone, she would probably have done the same for sure.

And as she looked over at her Ahkmenrah and her father, they were especially feeling the _amazing_ company that was Lancelot.

She made eye contact with the both of them, earning a rather pitiful eye roll Emma merely shrugged in response, giving them a lop-sided grin, mouthing that soon wouldn't have to deal with the Knight for very much longer.

She basically breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the sign indicating the Egyptian exhibit.

"This is it."

"Perhaps I should accompany you in." Lancelot said more as a statement than a comment.

Larry looked as though he wanted to punch the living daylights out of the wax figure and Emma decided she should step in. "Uh, no Lancelot, I think we've got it from here."

Looking a bit offended, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I think we're good."

"Thanks for everything you did." Emma shook his hand, ignoring the slight flash of jealousy that clouded Ahkmenrah's face.

A strained smile made it upon the Knight's face as he spoke; "Right, well, Friends. Larry. Clown faced keeper of the magic tablet. My lady Emma. I shall never forget your bravery nor your jests."

Larry nodded, turning around as he said goodbye.

"I shall not say _goodbye._"

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm saying goodbye. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll catch you later."

And as they left, they heard Nicky speak to him. "Hey man, thank you for everything."

Moving along the corridor, Ahkmenrah's voice took on a different tone as they came mere feet away from the entrance to the 'tomb'. "I haven't seen these halls for many moons."

A woman's voice rang, "Ahkmen?!"

Ahkmenrah stopped in his tracks. "Mother."

Emma couldn't help but smile as the woman ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, the look of pure love and happiness shining on her face.

Another pair of footsteps could be heard as the two of them broke apart. "Father."

"Welcome home, my son." The Pharaoh spoke, giving Ahkmenrah a one-armed hug, he too, showing his own happiness.

Disentangling himself from his father, he turned his attention back to the rest of the gang who were watching the scene before them with awe. "I want you to meet my friends."

"I am Merenkhare, Pharaoh of the Nile and father to the son of the sun."

"And I Shepseheret, the glittering jewel of the nine kingdoms."

"And I am Larry." Larry inclined his head.

"Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah interjected.

"Yes, well, I live in Manhattan now."

Ahkmenrah shook his head, whispering, "I know, but it doesn't sound as cool."

Emma laughed, stepping up to stand a foot behind her father, followed by Nicky, as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"And who is this, my son?" Shepseheret asked, gesturing to her.

"This is Lady Emma, and Master Nicholas, the son and daughter to Larry Daley, Guardian of Brooklyn."

Emma bowed her head slightly, "Ma'am."

And before anything else could be said, Larry stepped in; "Uh something is wrong with the tablet, we have no idea—"

"You are speaking with the Pharaoh." He held the staff out, "Kiss my staff."

Emma's brows rose as she glanced over to Ahkmenrah who looked at her in apologetic embarrassment. She smiled, averting her attention back to her father who was looking from Ahkmenrah's father to the staff, debating on whether he should or should not do as he was told, eventually ending up blowing the thing a kiss followed by kissing his fingers and then the staff.

"Uh, is...is it okay if I don't?"

"You will show respect! I am the descendant of Ra, the Sun God!"

"I understand that, truly I do, I respect you...I just...don't pray to Ra."

Emma's eyes widened and her lips turned into an extremely thin line. This was either going to end badly or turn quite awkward and by the look on Ahkmenrah's face, he knew this as well.

"The Egyptian Gods are the only true Gods."

"Well, we try to stay a little bit open-minded." He turned to the group, "I mean, Sacajawea honours her spiritual ancestors and you pray to some sort of goat God Attila? And I am half Irish, half Jewish."

"You are?" Merenkhare's face brightened considerably at this little bit of given information. "I love Jews! We own forty-thousand of them!"

"Such lovely people."

"...Here we go..." Ahkmenrah voiced in a low and embarrassed tone.

"They were very happy! Always singing with the candles."

"Yeah...they really weren't happy..."

A look of surprise crossed their features. "Really?" Shepseheret asked and seemed even more surprised when Larry informed them on how many years they had tried to escape and that they got together every year.

Emma sighed, "And this is why I'm not overly fond of having a religion." She gestured to the tablet, "Sir. Can you please look at the tablet?"

After a few moments of him studying the tablet, Merenkahre muttered; "It's losing its power."

"Well, do you think you can you fix it?"

"To do that I would have to divulge in the secrets of the tablet."

"Sir, we promise we won't tell anyone." Emma said softly.

He looked at her, "No."

"I'll kiss your staff."

"Too late."

"You've got to be kidding me." Emma growled, rubbing at her face in frustration. "Your son has been suffering, hell, they all have, and here you are going to keep it to yourself? I'm speaking for all of us when I say we did not come all the way here to be told _no_."

If looks could kill, Emma would probably be six feet in the ground as she too, sent him a glare of her own. She was tired, in pain, frustrated, worried, and slightly miffed. Right at that very moment she didn't give a rats ass on who she pissed off.

"Father?" Ahkmenrah cut in, catching his attention. "Why do you insist on keeping this information to yourself?"

"The secret was to be passed down to you at the proper time."

"Well, it has been four-thousand years." Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes, "Now seems like a good time."

Merenkahre smiled as he placed his hand upon his son's cheek, caressing it gently. "You were born at midnight. I was Pharaoh. And I have seen wonders that most men had only dreamed of but when I first gazed upon you, you were instantly more precious to me than all the wonders of the Ancient world."

Ahkmenrah swallowed and Emma could see tears were starting to build in his dark brown eyes as his father continued. "I knew I couldn't bear to say goodbye, so I ordered the High Priest to create a gift to you, my son, using all of what we learned regarding the mysteries of the afterlife. Forged in the temple of Konsul, God of the Moon and watcher of the nighttime travelers; The Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Our tomb was created to channel Konsul's rays down to the tablet, rejuvenating its powers every night. The Moon God bestowed his powers upon the tablet, stating that as long as it bathed in his light our family would be together forever and even death could never part us."

Realization dawned on all of them just as the words were uttered from the older man's mouth, "It has been away from Konsul's light too long."

Just as he spoke, the tablet glowed a light green, taking with it just a little more of the tablet, and as such, the inhabitants of the New York museum started swaying in their spots and Ahkmenrah's eyes glowed, his skin starting to turn into ash.

A look of fear and pain crossed his features as he fought to keep upright, his breathing becoming ragged as he held out his hand and Emma intertwined her fingers with his and he leaned on her heavily.

Shepseheret gasped, looking at her son as she quickly came over, helping Emma to keep him upright. "My son, what is happening to you?"

_What do you think lady? He's dying all over again, that's what's happening._ Emma bit back her sarcastic remark as Ahkmenrah's grip tightened considerably in her own as he whispered in her ear. "I-I am frightened."

"I know. We'll fix this." Emma took her free hand and caressed his cheek. "We will fix this. Do not give up on us, we're not giving up on you."

Eventually his shuddering breath evened out, leaving Ahkmenrah weakened as both Emma and his mother helped him sit on the floor. Emma glanced up to see that both Larry and Nicky was gone, only to have Nicky return a second later, and the way he looked fearfully at the group, catching his breath as he held onto his throat, rasping out;

"Lancelot took the tablet!"


	11. Chapter 11

_EgyptianAngel: _Haha, Thanks muchly for the review! I have something new here that I wanted to try (kinda dipped a toe into the waters, but let's see how this goes shall we?

_Apple Jack:_ Eh, there is always a method to someone's madness, give it time.

_TheTombedSpirit: _Glad you like it so far, here's the next chapter for you

**Anyway, yeah, I decided to add in a little part, it may seem kind of unexpected, or it isn't. Either or, hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **

**xxx**

They had searched everywhere in the museum for Lancelot, even trying to trap him in a painting, unfortunately, their plan wasn't successful as he had escaped.

"There are millions of people in this city, just how are we supposed to find him now? He could be literally anywhere by now."

"Where could he have gone?"

"You know, instead of just standing here we should be out there looking for him!" Emma hated how her voice shook as she spoke.

"Hey, hey, calm down. We need to think of where he could have gone before we can go all gun-ho on him."

Emma growled out in frustration, her heart plummeting as she thought about what Nicky said, it was true, Lancelot could've been anywhere by now and with the amount of people in the city...she shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of the negative ones.

They _will_ find him.

They had to.

Because if any of them died because of this, because of Lancelot...

She growled, closing her eyes for a moment, trying to regain some of her composure before opening them up and glancing to each and every one of the exhibits who became more than just friends, but family as well and to know that they were suffering only broke her heart even more.

Her eyes eventually landed on Ahkmenrah, the man who stole her heart, the man who was taking more of a beating. His face was beginning to get that ashen look that his skin held during the day, his cheek bones becoming more and more noticeable whenever little more of the Tablet's power wavered.

His large brown eyes, once filled with life and happiness was now dull and filled with fear and pain and though he didn't voice it, she could clearly see that it was taking quite the toll on him.

Licking her lips, she focused her mind on thinking of something that could help them find solutions because right then and there, that is what they needed

They looked everywhere and after two more attacks on the exhibits, Emma was becoming more and more angered and frustrated as she growled, running her fingers through her hair and winced when they caught on a particular set of knots. "Dad, did he say anything that would indicate where he could've gone?"

He shook his head before stopping mid-shake; "Now that you mention it, he said something about riding to Camelot tonight."

She frowned, pacing back and forth, ignoring the looks from everyone as she muttered something to herself. "Wait a minute...isn't there a Camelot musical thing that they hold every year here in London?"

"Yeah, there is!"

"Nicky! Gimme your phone, we gotta find the location of where this theater is, because if we can get there in time we can stop Lancelot and get the tablet back before..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at his phone, typing into the open tab.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea." A new, yet familiar voice said and they all froze in their spot as Emma turned, swallowing hard.

"Mr. Stark, how long have you been here for?"

The face-plate lifted up, revealing the billionaire's sheepish grin as he spoke, "Hey, yeah, sorry for eavesdropping. Anyway, long enough to find out that my theory was correct."

"Oh yeah? And what theory is that?"

"That you have been giving false information to public for a very long time." Tony's eyes darkened slightly as he glanced at Larry. "This thing that you're looking for is pretty powerful isn't it?"

"Yeah." Larry frowned, "You're not going to try and steal it, are you?"

Tony gave a laugh, "Steal it? Buddy, I've had my fill of magic, no thanks to Loki and his magical stick of destiny."

"Loki?"

"The Norse God of Mischief." Emma replied to the Ancient Egyptian's questions as she stepped closer. "Is Loki still in this realm, doing punishment for almost destroying the city?"

"Not here. No. Thor had taken him back to Asgard to receive his punishment." And with quickened haste added; "His powers have been stripped by the AllFather and he has been locked in a cell."

Emma bit her tongue to keep from saying something that she did not want her friends or family to know as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks for the info, but what we need right now is to find where Lancelot went before it's too late."

"Excellent idea, now I can help..."

"How?" Merenkahre asked, shaking his head as he looked to him with helpless eyes. "We do not know where to start. This land is foreign to us."

"I can take care of that." He straightened up, "JARVIS?"

"Who's that?"

"Whoa!" Larry's eyes widened and both Teddy and Sacajawea's jaw dropped in surprise as they quietly moved forward, trying to get a closer look of the hologram that was emanating from the eye-pieces of Tony's suit.

"Extraordinary." Teddy muttered in awe.

"I am JARVIS, madam."

"JARVIS, have you read the energy readings from the Tablet of Ahkmenrah every time it decreased in power?"

"Yes sir and I have pin-pointed a rough location on where Lancelot is."

"Where is he?"

"As what the Miss Daley has already mentioned; he's on his way to the London Theater. I'll send each of you the coordinates."

"Well then, why are we still doing standing around? Come on, let's go." The hologram vanished as Tony engaged his flight stabilizers before taking off down the corridor and out of sight. "Try and keep up."

"Tony!" Emma called after him, her shoulders sagging. "Yeah, keep up."

Glancing down at her phone she saw an unknown number with coordinates sent to her through text and she smirked.

"Let's go." And as they headed out the door they all stopped dead in their tracks as they came face-to-face with Tilly, an angered expression plastered on her face as she spoke, holding a zip-tie that was tightly wrapped around La's wrists.

"I knew there was something off about you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! So how's everything been going on with all of you? Good I hope?**

**Anyway, Holy God, she updated! Has hell froze over? Hmm...not really...but I have been on course for the last four weeks and you know what? This has been the HARDEST course I have ever been on...and that includes civilian courses (college, etc) as well...**

**So much math...oh my...anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait in an update. Hopefully it won't go as long as it had this time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love ya's!**

**xxx**

"Ahkmenrah." Emma whispered, watching with wide eyes as an ashen colour took hold of Ahk's tanned skin, he swayed on his face and she went by his side as he leaned against her, his breathing coming out and short, seemingly strangled gasps, and he frantically searched for her hand and when he found it, he squeezed it.

She petted the back of his hand with her thumb, waiting for the episode to pass.

She was going to hurt Lancelot, if only he hadn't taken it...

They would hopefully be able to have reversed it in enough time, and by looking at his parents face, she wondered if there was still enough to time to save not only Ahkmenrah, but to everyone else that they cared for deeply.

Once it had passed, Ahkmenrah's grip on her hand lessened a bit, but he did not let go as she helped him to sit down against the wall.

"May I have a word with you?"

Emma turned to see Shepseheret, hands clasped in front of her as she looked down at her and Ahkmenrah, who had his eyes closed. Emma swallowed, nodding once as she whispered to Ahk something before getting up and following her towards the entrance of their 'tomb'.

"What's up?"

"This modern age have unfamiliar sayings as we had in the ancient days of Egypt." Shepseheret smiled, giving a small chuckle before turning to look at Emma, reaching down and holding onto her hands with her own, "You love my son, don't you?"

Emma's eyes widened. "I-I..."

The Queen's smile broadened ever so slightly, "I can see the way you look at him, he is very dear to your heart, is he not? And, I can tell that he feels the same for you."

Licking her lips and pushing down the blush that was creeping up her neck and something in her told Emma just come out with it. She took a deep breath. "Yes, yes he is close to me. I care for him a lot. More than words could ever express."

It was surprising, to say the least, when Shepseheret pulled the young woman into an embrace, squeezing ever so slightly. "Please take care of my son, if we are unable to."

That didn't sound good and all Emma could do from keep herself from crying was to nod, blinking back the tears, her heart painfully constricting in her chest.

**xxx**

It took a good twenty minutes before Larry and La were freed from the lounge, as what was said, La had broken the door with his head, and it was quite astonishing that instead of being near Larry or the group he was willing to go and secure Tilly in the guard booth, ensuring that she would not escape.

Now, it was another story whether or not his job would be successful as the woman seemed to be quite...determined.

As they all stood on the main steps of the British Museum, looking from one direction to the other, Emma's heart dropped and a lump forming in her throat, and it became even worse when Nick started speaking, his voice sounding as defeated and broken as she currently felt.

"There's a few million people here, Lancelot could be anywhere by now."

No doubt, by the look on everyone's face that they felt the same, but weren't going to voice it.

Shaking her head, Emma turned to her friends, glancing from one to the other as tears blurred her vision, and when she spoke, her voice was shaky; "We gotta keep looking, we _have_ to, we're not giving up, we can't. We will not allow him to win."

"Yeah, but, Emma, what if-"

"No! I don't want to hear it..." Emma said through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath before adding; "_We're not giving up._"

_"What took you guys so long?" _A voice from above sounded, and Tony Stark was circling above before landing in front of them, his face plate coming up, his eyes scanning them, a smirk grazing his lips. "So, did you guys get lost in the museum or something?"

Emma exchanged glances with Larry and Nick before Larry replied, "Eh, not exactly, we got caught by the guard."

"Ah...where is she now?"

"We locked her in the guard booth, one of the neanderthal men is there, ensuring that she does not escape." Teddy replied for the both of them and Stark nodded, replacing his mask, seemingly glancing over at the tablet, noticing that the corrosion had spread even further, more than three-quarters of it was now covered.

_"Well, I know where he is and we gotta get it back."_

"Where is he then?"

Stark explained that Lancelot had taken off towards the London Palladium upon seeing a sign indicating that the _I Camelot_ play would be taking place there.

Before anyone could even say anything regarding the distance, Larry had taken off down the steps, everyone following behind as Stark took off ahead of them. "I'll make sure that he doesn't leave."

Emma ran up to beside her father, with Nick on his right and asked how long it was going to take.

"It'll take us around twenty minutes to get there."

Glancing behind her, the others looked more worse for wear and she pursed her lips together and turned her attention back in front and picked up her speed.

"We better hurry, guys, because time isn't really on our side."


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this definitely hasn't been updated in freaking forever has it? I apologize greatly for the extremely long wait in an update, I kinda got into a couple new fandoms and have been out to the field...and my mom had surgery too (don't worry...she's fine) but mostly...complete and utter laziness. I'm hoping that in the next few chapters that this story will be finished.**

**About. Damned. Time.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love you all 3**

**xxx**

Breathing was heavy and muscles were screaming and protest, but for Larry, Emma, and Nicky it was just a minor annoyance compared to what they will be facing within the next couple of minutes as they raced down the street where the _I Camelot_ play was being held.

Emma cried out in relief as they saw the London Palladium almost a hundred metres away and it didn't take them long before they were on the front steps, running up them and bursting through the front doors.

They could hear screaming coming down the hall that they were currently in and briskly walked to that door, flinging that one open as well, and there he was, with all his..._glory_ was Lancelot, pointing his sword at King Arthur's actor, non other than, Hugh Jackman and Queen Guinevere's, Alice Eve and in his other hand, held the tablet and Larry ran down the aisle, yelling his name.

Lancelot's face showed surprise, anger, and disbelief as he wordlessly took off off the stage, heading towards one of the stairs and as they said, both of the actor's looked on with apprehension for the newcomers and what appeared to be relief too.

Hopefully something was going to be done with this lunatic.

"Lancelot!" Emma screamed, pushing herself forwards, she felt like she was going to pass out. Perhaps now, she'll do much more cardio. Lancelot's head snapped in her direction, his eyes widening for a split second before narrowing and taking off backstage somewhere.

She shook her head, muttering profanities under her breath. She didn't care that the guys were behind her. All she could think of was the damned tablet.

Or else every single person -wax or not -was going to die that night.

And it was all because of Lancelot.

She growled out. Fed up at this whole damned situation. Upon reaching the stage she gave the actors a curt nod before taking off backstage, glancing to where he had gone, glancing up the stairs when she heard a door slam.

Taking the steps two at a time, she busted through the door, breathing heavy as she glared daggers at the wax figure who looked at her with what one would call surprised disgust.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Hell no." She snapped, holding her hands out. "Give me the damned tablet!"

"It's not yours."

"Nor is it yours." Tears threatened to fall. "My friends could die tonight if we don't get that tablet back, and who's fault will that be? Yours! Hand. It. Over."

Lancelot opened his mouth to speak when Emma's father and brother busted through the door, with Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Sacajawea, Atilla, Jed, Octavius, as well as Dexter quick on their heels, watching the scene before them.

Lancelot smirked. "You are in no position to be demanding anything of me."

"You might want to check the mirror."

A puzzled look washed over his face. "What?"

"Your nose is running."

He looked down and gave an unmanly screech as he threw the torch he stole from the stage into a bucket of rain water and drawing out his sword, muttering something about being Lancelot, and that's when Larry stepped in. "Lancelot isn't real! He's just a myth. A story. You aren't real. Never were."

Shock registered on his face and he dropped his sword, and they could see his entire world crumbling around him. They felt bad for him, no doubt, but they only had a limited window for them to align the pieces of the tablet before it lost its power forever.

Emma was desperate. "Please...please Lancelot...give us the tablet before almost everyone here dies tonight. Please."

They gasped, watching as the tablet lost what appeared to be the rest of its power. Emma's eyes filled with tears as she saw Ahkmenrah groan in pain, gripping the railings as he fell to his knees, her eyes falling to Teddy and Sacajawea who were now frozen in their spot, fear evident in their face, then to Atilla who had rolled down the stairs, and then to Dexter, the Capuchin crying out, dropping onto the crate that was outside beside Larry.

"Dexter no." Larry cried out, rushing over to him sas Emma made her way over to Ahkmenrah, not caring that his body was decaying before her very eyes. His cheeks had sunken in, his lips were completely ashen, dried, cracked...dead.

He was now a walking corpse. His once brown orbs were now an eerie white, as they glanced at her. His right let go of the railing, seeking for her own, Emma noticed that he was shaking and she let out a strangled sob, leaning him against her, her free arm wrapping around his frail body.

"I...I'm so so sorry..."

"...For what?..." Ahkmenrah managed to ask, and with great difficulty squeezed her hand in false reassurance. "Don't cry...everything will be alright..."

"H-how can you even say something like that?" She whispered to him, "How? This...is the end. You're all dying and there is nothing we can do. We...were too late to save you guys...and now...now."

She couldn't finish what she was going to say as tears fell freely from her eyes. With what remaining strength Ahkmenrah had, he let go of the rail, allowing Emma to take his full weight as he reached up with his free hand, removing the tears that stained her cheek.

"My strong, beautiful warrior...This will never be the end..." Ahkmenrah wheezed out, closing his eyes. "We shall see each other again."

"No." She hated goodbyes, and she was going to be damned if she was going to say bye to Ahkmenrah, or to anyone else. She shook her head, a new found determination filling her to her core. "No."

She glanced up at the scene before her, Larry was still trying to convince Lancelot - the stubborn ass mule - to hand over the tablet, and at first, it looked as though that he was going to give the tablet over, but at the last second giving them a smug look. "If you lot want it so terribly then you can go fetch for it." Lancelot smirked, never taking his eyes off of them upon tossing the tablet from the building, and Emma's heart completely sank into the pits of her stomach. feeling defeated and sitting back, watching with utter dismay as it disappeared completely from sight.


	14. Chapter 14

**Probably 2-3 more chapters and then this story will be finished. Sweet! Another story I finished. Yay xD**

**Sorry that it took so damned long.**

**I know that some of you weren't too pleased with the fact that I was quoting the movie, but as I said in one of my other author's notes a couple chapters ago, there is ALWAYS a method to my madness.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**xxx**

Anger.

That's all she felt in that moment.

The entire life she's known, the people, animals, _things_ she's met has been torn away from her from a childish little man.

And she was going to get her revenge.

With one last glance at Ahkmenrah, who was either dead or unconscious, she didn't know before carefully snaking her way out of his arms, laying him on his side as she stood up, her breathing coming out raggedly.

They're all dead. That's exactly what her mind was screaming at her, but Emma refused to believe that. They did not travel all the way to England from New York to fail in their endeavors. She wasn't going to believe they were dead.

Not yet at least.

Ignoring her father and brother's protests as she made her way over to Lancelot, her hands clenching into fists as she tried her damnedest to keep her anger under control, but she knew damn well that it wasn't working.

And when her fist made contact with Lancelot's face, told her everything she needed to know as she watched him stagger back, looking at her with utter surprise etched on his face, his brows furrowing together.

"A lady the size as oneself should not be able to hit like a man." Lancelot uttered, which made her blood boil even more and that's when she noticed that he did not have his sword in his hand but beside him, and she quickly kicked it out of the way and behind her.

"Shut up!" She cried out, taking another swing at him, and grabbing onto his collar, and she saw him swallowing hard. This is exactly what happens when you piss off a woman from the twenty-first century. "Not only am i going to hit you like a man, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!"

He studied her, scoffing slightly, "You think defeating me, you're going to bring back your friends?"

"No." She uttered calmly, "But your pig-headed, ignorant, self had just cost many their lives tonight. You are _not_ a human being. You are nothing but a wax figure who had also lost his life too. I hope you're pleased with yourself, because I hope to God that you burn for all eternity in the darkest, hottest depths of hell, having no mercy because I sure as hell won-."

"Easy Daley." Came a familiar voice from their front, and they all paused, watching as Tony Stark's suit came into view, and within his grasp was the tablet. Lancelot went limp in her grasp as he watched with complete awe at the man in the flying armor, staring at Stark as he made his way over the edge and landing ontop of the roof.

Opening the face plate of his suit, Tony glared at Lancelot before nodding to Emma, who in turn, let go of his collar and backed away from him and made her way towards everyone else, whom were all lifeless, with the exception of Larry and Nicky.

She took a deep, shaky breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, her chest constricted painfully when she glanced over at Ahkmenrah, then Teddy and Sacajawea, Attila, Jed and Octavius, and Dexter.

With all the emotions raging at once she finally broke, Emma's heart shattering as she dropped to her knees and cried. She barely registered the fact that someone walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her, gently rocking back and forth, words of comfort were whispered into her ear, but she didn't hear them.

As the spectacle in front of them continued, Tony had Lancelot cornered, "You've done one bang up job, didn't ya pal?"

Lancelot swallowed hard, glancing from where Emma was, being consoled by her father. He did screw up didn't he? "I...I didn't mean...I didn't know. I-I'm Lancelot..I..."

Tony sighed, the man, er, waxed figure looked completely torn, heart-broken even, but he still caused the...deaths of all of Emma's friends. People that she cared deeply for. "Did you honestly think that this tablet was the Holy Grail?"

He had a feeling it wasn't...

"Hope huh?" Tony asked, after the wax figure shook his head. "You wanted to be a hero in the eyes of your Queen."

Lancelot didn't say anything and Tony sighed, allowing him to mull over his thoughts as he thought of how he could fix this. He looked down at the tablet that was still in his hands, it was completely green, and he was aware of the fact that very little of the power still remained in the object, almost non-existent at this point. Even as he re-centered the piece, nothing even remotely happened to it.

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening as he remembered what Merenkahre mentioned regarding the power of the tablet, how it was restored each night by some sort of Egyptian God, he couldn't remember. Nor could he care less right at that moment.

"Power source..." He muttered.

It was like a light switch turned on and he strode over to the metal bench, removing his helmet and placing it down at his feet and ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from Nicky.

The Ironman suit was powered by its own version of an arc-reactor. One he created after having to have one in his own body to ensure that shrapnel did not reach his heart, he was thankful that he decided to upgrade it and placing them in all the suits.

Reaching down, he pressed the middle of the reactor, basically popping it from its place within the chest plates of the suit, it glowed a bright blue around his hands as he placed it on the middle piece, taking four wires that were tucked away in the reactor and wrapped the metal around the four corners of the tablet.

By then, Nicky, Emma, and Larry were standing and paying attention to what he was doing, out of his peripheral he could see Emma look on with hope written all over her face.

Taking a deep breath he pressed the middle of the reactor, muttering over and over to himself. "Please allow this to work. Please allow this to work."

They all jumped back, when sparks flew from the tablet, followed by absolutely nothing. Stark drew in a breath, releasing it when he saw that it looked completely dead. The reactor did nothing to restore its power.

He bowed his head and sighed. Frustration clearly showed on his face. He had hoped it was going to work. All of this and...

His thoughts trailed off when an odd colour emanated from both the reactor and the tablet and he smiled as the green slowly disappeared.

The power was being re-stored...


End file.
